The present invention is with respect to a plug connector for dual-in-line components made up of an insulating socket body having a number of socket contacts placed along the socket body in rows at the positions of the pins of a dual-in-line component package and each having a lower end part as a soldering pin sticking out from the lower face of the socket body, a middle part locked at least in part in the socket body and stretching through the same, and, as a further part of each socket contact, a top end part sticking out from the top side of the socket body and made in the form of a spring element for at least part of its length that may be changed in position along a spring path normal to the length direction of the socket contact, the spring elements being placed at such a distance from support faces placed along the top side of the socket body that the pins of dual-in-line components may be placed between the spring elements and the support faces.
The socket body furthermore has a clamping unit made up of at least two clamping plate parts with a hinge connection therebetween stretching along the length direction of the clamping unit, the outer edges of the clamping plates being placed within hollow lug elements so that the clamping plates are rested against the spring elements in the clamped and unclamped positions, and in the unclamped position the clamping plate parts are sloped upwards from the topside of the socket body like a roof and in the clamping position the clamping plates take the form of a plane that is parallel to the floor side of the socket body and the spring elements are able to be pressed against the long sides of the pins of the dual-in-line component and the last-named may be pressed against the support faces. A further part of the socket is in the form of a stop face formed on the top of the socket body against which at least part of clamping plate structure is rested in a position thereof which is different to the unclamped position.